


Circuit Boards in Neon Blue

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Nervousness buzzes through Jongin’s system as he gently removes the charging cables from their port at the top of the androids spine. Using that same gentle touch, he closes the panel, watching the joint lines practically disappear. The power ring discreetly hidden behind the left ear glows red, just waiting for Jongin to press it and kick-start all the complex circuits and systems. Ignoring the way his stomach clenches, Jongin leans around and holds his finger against that tiny ring until it switches to green.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	Circuit Boards in Neon Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a lot of fun! Took me a long time to decide on what I was actually was going to do but I'm pretty pleased on what this ended up being.  
> 1000 words is surprisingly few...  
> Thank you Reign for beta-ing for me!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

This is arguably Jongin’s least favourite part, powering up an android after he’s spent hours trying to repair them. He remembers the first time he’d powered up LOEY, his first rescued android. After that first power surge had hit LOEY, it was all very wrong and LOEY had started thrashing around. Jongin had been hit with a stray fist, leaving him with a nice black eye for a full week. When he’d fixed his first K-SOO unit, something had still been broken and all the android had done was stare. The CHEN model screamed, the OH model burst into tears, and the XIU model had tried to seduce him. 

Currently propped in his armchair, head falling forward and exposing the open back neck panel, is a XING model. Jongin hadn’t been able to believe it when he’d found him, slumped in a nameless back alley, damaged terribly. XING models are notoriously expensive, used predominantly by wealthy upper city families but Jongin had heard of an alarming new trend in lower city gangs. Someone had worked out how to rewire a few of the more expensive android models into basically any function, not just their designated one and Jongin worries that this XING had been an outcast of that. 

It’s impossible to tell of course, the damage that had been done to the android masking any signs of tampering. Jongin had worked his magic as best he could and now, cast in the neon blue light that leaks through his blinds, the XING model looks just like it would off the factory floor. 

Nervousness buzzes through Jongin’s system as he gently removes the charging cables from their port at the top of the androids spine. Using that same gentle touch, he closes the panel, watching the joint lines practically disappear. The power ring discreetly hidden behind the left ear glows red, just waiting for Jongin to press it and kick-start all the complex circuits and systems. Ignoring the way his stomach clenches, Jongin leans around and holds his finger against that tiny ring until it switches to green.

The android goes stiff immediately, and Jongin instantly worries that he’s messed up rewiring his musculature. Before he can back away to grab his headset and run diagnostics, the android relaxes and looks up, settling into its position. Jongin is rendered a little bit speechless at the sight. Most androids are designed to be visually appealing but the XING model before him is stunning. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Jongin snaps back into repair mode. The androids eyes track him as he moves back and crouches down. 

“My name is Jongin.” Taking care to enunciate fully, Jongin tries to study everything about the androids movements. “Does everything feel ok?” 

Jongin is blind-sided once again when the android smiles and a deep dimple creases his cheek. 

“Thank you for worrying about me Jongin. I appear to be in much better condition than when I last ran my scan. Was it you that repaired me?” The android’s words are crisp, clean, and smooth. Jongin is a little bit awestruck. 

“I…” Jongin gathers himself as best he can. “Yes, I ran a series of repairs on you. You remember before you powered down?” 

Surprise and intrigue clouds Jongin’s thoughts. None of the other androids he’d repaired had remembered anything from before their shutdown. Clearly XING models were in a class of their own here as well. 

“Yes, I can recall things from before I powered down. Although, there are some small areas that I don’t have a perfect memory of but I don’t know if that is such a bad thing. Some of the things I have records of are not very pleasant in their nature.” The android speaks eloquently, much more so than what Jongin is used to hearing both from other androids and from anyone else he talks to in the lower city. 

“Not very pleasant? Did you work in the upper city before?” Jongin’s questions slip out before he can pause. 

“For a short time, yes. I was with a family called Kim but I was taken from there. They took me to the lower city and when I refused to obey the reprogramming they tried to run, the people that took me did their best to destroy me. Anything to prevent leaving too much evidence of their tampering. That is where my memory stops. It starts again with your face.” The explanation fits Jongin’s worst case scenario sadly. 

“I’m sorry they did that to you.” Jongin’s words drip with remorse. He knows it’s impossible for him to have been any help but he wishes that the android didn’t have to experience that. 

“It’s ok, Jongin. You fixed me. You’ve done much more for me than anyone in the past and more than anyone would expect of you.” The android smiles again and stupidly, Jongin feels himself blush. Wishing he was wearing his mask to hide his reaction, Jongin suddenly straightens out to his feet. 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you there.” He scratches the back of his neck. All the android does is tilt his head cutely, smiling still. “Do you have a name?” 

Jongin is at a little bit of a loss on what to say. 

“My family called me Zhang based on the creator of this model but I haven’t been called that in some time. It doesn’t feel like it’s mine anymore. Perhaps it is something I must figure out. I do not mind, you can just call me Xing like my model name. You don’t have to worry.” Xing is careful and reassuring and Jongin feels a small warmth at his words. He walks forward and offers his hands to the android. Xing places his own into Jongin’s and allows him to help him to his feet.

“Well, Xing,” He pauses to absorb Xing’s smile at his new name. “Shall we take the first step into your new beginning?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I can't wait to keep trying this challenge around everything else :3  
> Also, I couldn't quite resist throwing in the references to all the other exo members too... who knows, maybe one day I'll revisit this and make it into something bigger...


End file.
